futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scramble for Space (Map Game)
Hello!!!, this is another attempt made by 16 to creat a successful Map Game. I really want to create a game that everyone will join. Feel Free to Join!!! Backstory It is 2052, and the 2nd Space Age has begun. Nations across the globe have started to explore The Sol System and Colonize planets and Build large ships to live upon in Space. You must attempt to become the strongest country on Earth AND Space. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned * Please remain civil * If you do not post for more than 4 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * Conflicts will be decided by Mods * '''Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: **'NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS' **'NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT THREE YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY' * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod * The game creator's word overrides all others * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn * Every turn is one year * A new turn starts every 24 hours * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This is a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list * Have Fun! Colonized Places Players * North American Union: * China: ''' * '''Russia: * United Kingdom: * Germany: * France: * Italy: * India: * Australia: * Japan: * Korea: * Brazil: * South Africa: * Scandinavian Federation: * Spain: * Portugal: Mods *'Game Creator:' The2016 *'Head Mod:' *'Mod 1:' *'Mod 2:' Game 2052 * Germany: We focus most of our budget on space research and development. We begin construction on a space agency 6 km from Munich. We continue to grow as an economical power in Europe. Category:Map Games Category:Scramble for Space (Map Game)